leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Kog'Maw/Strategy
Skill usage * Remember not to run away from your enemies when you die, as will allow you to deal extra damage. * can sometimes be used to deliver one last hit in a chase since has a longer range than auto attack. * Most underestimate their true power with a full build. should be used to help take down tanks or for the extra range in a team fight. When fighting opponents that are squishy e.g. , you can just right click and fire away. * can out-range most champions with his ability. Use this to your advantage by harassing enemies through the minion wave, or grab last-hits while being zoned. * Use slow to set up a perfect . * is only escape ability. In order to succeed in running away, point away from your enemy towards where you are running. You will be able to run over it without a problem, but they will be forced to run on top of it the whole time resulting a drastic speed reduction. or can give you the "lead" needed to compensate for the short casting time. ** You can however, click on the map immediately after using to stop the animation, making the escape easier, though it can still be dangerous and or can compensate where necessary. * Ability Power, combined with , can lead to devastating long range damage. This is a great way to prevent your enemies from camping by a turret. * Be careful spamming as it can easily lead to mana starvation. * Maxing your can be a good way to get kills early game. * Using as often as possible without stacking the passive too high can be an extremely good way for getting kills during the laning phase. * provides a very short time of vision when and where it lands. You can shoot into the bush and see if anyone is there. You can also shoot into areas such as , , , and to see if those monsters are alive making a great scouting champion. ** If the hits a champion, your team will be able to see that champion for 4 seconds. This can be useful to continue auto attacking or using other targeted abilities after an enemy has fled into the bush. * You can use behind the enemy to scare them so they run towards you, which can the let you use to shoot them once or twice. * can be used to assist you in 1v1 scenarios due to its short cooldown. Build usage * When building a hybrid , be sure to get a . It is one of the most cost efficient items on any hybrid build. * When building an AP , a when used with can make subsequent hits with the ability easier due to the slow. * Grabbing early allows the passive to be charged quickly by the low Cooldown and mana cost of which is a great way to prevent mana starvation. ** Depending on your build, the later upgrade into or can prove a strong upgrade to your damage output. * is a good item choice for its synergy with and . ** Building both and gives 50% attack speed, a bit of AD, some armor penetration, one bonus percent on , and cooldown reduction cap, all without activating 's active effect. ** It is worth noting that while these two items together increase damage output by a good amount, it also leaves very fragile. Building resistances and a will allow you to stick on one target very effectively while being much less squishy. * is a very good item for , as he benefits greatly from both ability power and attack speed, and the passive magic damage and magic resistance reduction increases the damage of all of his abilities. * is another early-game item you may want to consider for , as it is a VERY efficient item for the price, and all stats on the item are useful to Kog'Maw. * An AD build is quite useful (such as , , and ) on due to his AD-scaling on , providing a passive attack speed bonus, and the naturally-useful trait of doing a lot of damage with your autoattacks while having practically unmatched range with active. * Getting some lifesteal at the beginning of the game is a good idea to help you survive in your lane longer. ** Starting with a and building into a quick can lead to some great damage output for a DPS build. * Building AP or DPS depends on what the enemy team consists of. Tanky DPS and tank enemies will call for DPS, while a balanced or assassin team will need AP. This is because DPS will kill faster but expose yourself to danger, while AP lets you take off health from a reasonably safe distance. * 's passive effect of additional % current health damage has great synergy with . Recommended builds Countering * Laning with an enemy can be difficult because of his long range from his . * Consider stacking magic resistance rather than health to mitigate the damage from his . * is fairly squishy at early game. Putting pressure on him can make him underleveled. * is a champion who requires a partner with strong CC to keep him protected. ** He is one of the few ADC with no reliable escape ability , however , much like he becomes one of the most powerful champions in game if he is allowed to. * As with any ADC a mage or some AD assassins can quickly kill him past the early game. * Never feel safe when is somewhat near , has a ridiculously long range and can effortlessly harrass and even kill you while on a turret. * has a dangerous combination of poke and range , but lacks burst. Other ADCs with considerable burst like , , AD or will have an easy time if they avoid prolonged fights with him and instead go for quick bursts of damage that will not be able to output. * is extremely vulnerable on his own and if left alone he is an easy gank. * Be very careful with early battles , bringing down first will often result in you getting killed by , try to kill his support first to scare him away ,and procced to overwhelm him , otherwise the support will take the chance of killing you with his/her own damage along with the potent blow of . * While he requires a strong babysitter, can use his range to attack you, meaning that he rely on healing , but on CC, so try to make the enemy waste his/her abilities by baiting and quickly step in and harass/kill . * can win all AA trades due to his massive damage boost , only a few ADCs like or can match him , always avoid direct confrontation and step in for the kill after you have poked him under half his health. * Dashing or blinking from his ooze will make his slow useless , but avoid using speed boosts while in the slow as they will not give you the speed needed to escape. * Avoid staying in bushes for too long , will easily punish you with his Artillery and Ooze. * After killing , quickly move away to avoid his . ** Alternatively, champions with an ability-blocking shield like can completely negate damage from . This is a viable way to protect allies from , as is likely to rush towards the nearest champion. Using will negate all damage as well as drawing away, completely wasting his . ** A good tactic is to juke to a brush during his . * Move erratically to avoid being hit by . * only form of CC comes from his , so if you're chasing him or running away try to juke it to make your life a lot easier. Champion spotlight http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_uZ1ltl-qPM Category:Champion strategies